1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to monitoring power supply variations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power supply variations due to IR drop and Ldi/dt events can cause data retention failures in state-holding elements and timing failures in statistically critical paths. Clock jitter similarly influences timing yield. As levels of integration continue to increase and timing paths become ever more critical, monitoring such variations can be important in assuring reliable system debug and operation.